1. Field
The present invention relates generally to detention facility cell door locks, and in particular to detention facility cell door locks with protective housings, and further, to such protective housings that are mounted on the exterior of the cell.
2. Description of the Problem and Related Art
Many detention facilities have cells that were originally provided with conventional swinging doors locked with a lock mounted in a door frame jamb and that fits within a 2″ wide face. Many of these locks have to be replaced due to inmate access to the lock bolt (tampering), fatigue and destructive physical abuse directly to the door and frame.
Conventional frame- and door-mounted cell lock mechanisms are subject to tampering because the thickness of a typical door frame and the relatively thin width of the door stop (typically about ⅝ of an inch) gives an inmate an opportunity to use a playing card, a credit card, a calling card, or something similar that is stiff but flexible, and small enough to be secretly carried, to block the lock bolt by inserting the object in the path of the lock bolt as the cell door is closing.
An inexpensive alternative to complete replacement of the door, frame and lock, and a common practice is to replace the lock and lock pocket by cutting away a large portion of the wall and frame and installing a new lock pocket with lock known as “recessed mounting.” This invasive method can compromise the structural integrity of the wall and door and involves extensive preparation for demolition and clean up after installation. The time to modify a door and frame in this manner means detention facility staff must closely coordinate the relocation and heightened supervision of inmates for prolonged periods.
Accordingly, a structure is needed that securely supports a lock mechanism for prison or jail cells that deters or inhibits tampering, but may be installed quickly, cheaply, and does not impair the structural integrity of the existing wall and door.